Demon vs Dark
by AnimeAmy26c
Summary: Dark tries to steal a painting from the Phantomhive library so Sebastian has to put a stop to it. Guest starring Grell and Plu. Enjoy.


"Goodnight, my Lord," Sebastian sighed as he closed the doors to Ciel's bedroom.

He sighed as he walked along the empty halls. Painting with eyes that followed him hung lifelessly on the walls. He passed the male servant's room and heard Bardroy snoring loudly, it was the only sound filling the otherwise silent halls.

As he walked he became aware that he was not alone. He spun around to see who was there.

"Se..Sebastian?" Meirin stuttered.

"Ah, Meirin," Sebastian smiled, "Why are you wondering the halls this late?"

"I was going to try and clear away all the smashed glass from earlier," she sighed, recalling earlier that evening when she attempted to get Ciel a glass from the top shelf and then fell, taking the whole cabinet of glasses with her, but on the upside - Sebastian had caught her in his arms - she recalled and her face went a shade of magenta.

"It's already taken care of," he smiled reassuringly.

"Th.. Tha.. Thank you, Sebastian," she stuttered like a schoolgirl with a childish crush.

"Your welcome, Meirin. You should probably go and rest now so you can 'work' to your full potential tomorrow," he said cheerfully.

With that Meirin's face went bright red again and she then stumbled into the nearest room and flopped onto the floor.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and continued his walk along the halls with no destination in particular.

He heard vague distant noises from the opposite end of the mansion in the library.

Within seconds Sebastian stood at the library door.

He opened the door slowly and peered in.

A dark figure stood at a large painting Ciel had purchased just a few days earlier.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Sebastian smirked.

"I didn't realise anyone had heard me entering," the figure responded without even turning to Sebastian.

"It's hard to hide anything from me," Sebastian grinned cruelly, "I'm afraid I can't let you take that. I think Master Ciel would be most disappointed if I did."

"Oh really," the figure turned and stepped from the darkness into the moonlight which was strewn across the floor from the tall window.

He was a moderately tall character, not scrawny but at the same time not particularly muscular. He had a shady aura around him and his black clothes only added to it. His hair was spiky and deep purple. His eyes too were a deep purple.

"You're not human," Sebastian grinned.

"What would you know?" the figure responded.

"You're pretty powerful, but I am stronger. It shouldn't take too long to put you in your place," Sebastian smiled and he removed his gloves with his teeth.

"Ha, I'm the phantom thief, Dark Mousy. What is a pathetic butler going to do about it?" Dark laughed.

"You really think so?" Sebastian too laughed now, "Are you some kind of moron?"

"Moron? I am the greatest and most mysterious thief in the world," Dark boasted.

"Well, I think you've met your match," Sebastian smirked.

"Well, as nice as this chat has been I'm going to leave now and I'm going to take this painting with me," Dark turned and reached for the painting.

"You're a sad and laughable character. You're cockiness will be your downfall. In case you still hadn't realised, I'm not just a butler," he told him, "I'm a demon... butler."

Dark ignored him and began to carefully remove the painting from the wall. Sebastian made a flicking motion with his right wrist and three knives seemingly appeared from nowhere between his fingers. He made a sickening grin and flicked the knives across the room. In a split second Dark had stepped aside and caught the knives with one hand.

Dark turned and grinned at Sebastian, "I must have underestimated you."

"Yes, yes you have," Sebastian spun and launched three more knives at Dark who caught them again with ease.

"I may have underestimated you, but you're still going to have to do much better than that to catch me out," Dark told him, "And this cutlery is solid silver. Worth a small fortune in itself, I may take it too."

"I can't let you keep that either," Sebastian sighed, "Look, I'm growing bored now. Please leave. Before I am forced to make you leave and possibly not while you're still breathing."

"Is that a threat?" Dark laughed, "Because I'm not easily intimidated."

Another flick of his wrists and Sebastian held three deathly sharpened knives in each hand.

"Still with the knives?" Dark mocked, "I'll let you in on a secret," he leaned towards him and whispered, "They're not gonna work."

Sebastian scowled at Dark, but instead of throwing the knives he withdrew them and simply whistled.

"Wow," Dark said sarcastically, "That really hurt. What shall I do now?"

With that Dark started to roar with laughter.

"Do you mind? You'll wake the dog," Sebastian grinned slyly.

Seconds later a scratching noise was heard at the door, but not just any scratching noise it sounded like it was practically clawing the door down.

"What the Hell is that?" Dark asked, cautiously stepping back.

Sebastian opened the door and the head of a huge white haired dog's head filled the doorway.

"What the Hell is that _thing_?!" Dark shouted, taking further steps back until he was nearly against the wall.

"That would be Pluto," Sebastian grinned, "Our guard dog."

"Looks more like a demon dog," Dark winced.

"How apt you are at figuring things out. Pluto is indeed a demon dog," Sebastian smirked then turned to Pluto and shouted the order of "Seek!"

Dark prepared himself for Pluto's lunge, but instead Pluto began to furiously lick Sebastian's face with his oversized demon dog tongue.

"This is why I detest dogs. Stupid, moronic creatures," Sebastian mumbled as Pluto continued to lick his face.

"Well, he's certainly well trained," Dark laughed, but then grew serious, "But I'm gonna leave you two to whatever you're doing and I'm gonna take this."

Dark returned to removing the painting from the wall.

He spun as he heard the crashing of glass to see yet another figure enter the room. This figure had long red hair and wore red rimmed glasses. He flashed a spiky toothed grin at Dark and then spun, with flair, to Sebastian.

"Why Sebas-Chan? It's been so long since we met!" the figure shrieked happily, "And my hunk radar was going off the scale when I approached the house!"

"Grell," Sebastian sighed, "As inappropriate and disgusting as per usual."

"Oh you're so cruel, Sebby," Grell cried with a smile.

Grell turned back to Dark.

"And who is you're handsome guest?" Grell grinned his trademark sharp toothed grin at Dark, who recoiled slightly.

Sebastian sighed deeply and mumbled some swears about Grell.

"Sebastian is he your lover? I should have known! I knew I was not enough for you," Grell wailed, dropping to his knees, Dark fell back onto the wall in horror and Sebastian face-palmed.

"Don't be so disgusting and ridiculous, Grell," Sebastian muttered, "He is merely a burglar."

"Burglar?" Dark shouted, annoyed, "A mere burglar. I am the Phantom Thief."

"Ah, forbidden love between a phantom thief and a demon," Grell shrieked joyously, leaping from his feet and striking a dramatic pose.

"'a phantom thief'?" Dark questioned angrily, "I am **the** phantom thief."

Grell continued on regardless and in complete ignorance of Dark's words, "We three are captured in a love triangle between demon, shinigami and phantom thief. Oh the drama!"

Sebastian massaged his closed eyes for a second before growling to Grell, "I think you should leave now," he turned to Dark, "You too. Run along now."

"Oh, Sebas-Chan, how could you? I thought it was love," Grell said, spinning to Sebastian with teary eyes.

"Are you two..?" Dark started to ask, as curiosity got the better of him.

"No," Sebastian interrupted bluntly.

"How could you, Sebby?" Grell wailed, launching himself at Sebastian, who proceeded trying to kick Grell away from him.

While Dark assumed Sebastian and Grell were too busy to notice he managed to remove the painting and headed for the window.

Suddenly several knives lodged themselves into the bookcase just millimetres before Dark's face. Dark stepped back in shock. He looked and also saw a pair of red scissors lodged in the bookcase. He looked over at Sebastian, holding more silverware, and Grell, spinning a pair of scissors on one finger.

"What the..?" Dark started.

"They confiscated my chainsaw," Grell mumbled with a pout.

"Chainsaw?" Dark asked in disbelief.

"Yes, chainsaw. It has a chain and can saw through any known substance! Hence chainsaw!" Grell began to laugh maniacally.

"This place is crazy," Dark gulped, "Charming demon butlers, ill-trained demon dogs, mentally insane shinigami, what next? Angsty rich kid with a very troubled past?"

"If you must know he's asleep at the moment. That's why I was hoping to keep this all very quiet as not to wake him," Sebastian grinned then muttered under his breath, "I don't want him to bring back another dog to annoy me."

"I was kidding," Dark sighed with dismay.

"Well I wasn't," Sebastian grinned.

"Look, let's negotiate," Dark smirked, "You let me take the painting and I don't make a lot of noise or fuss."

"No," Sebastian answered, "You leave everything you are trying to steal and then leave here and I don't kick your smug ass into next week."

"Those are fighting words," Dark grinned, "But really I am willing to compromise. I take the silverware, leave the painting and you get this idiot off my foot."

'This idiot' referred to Grell who had latched on to Dark's ankle and was crying that Dark "couldn't take his Sebas-Chan".

"No deal. I have no wish to have to interact with him," Sebastian sighed, "How about you give everything back and you can keep him," Sebastian laughed, as 'him' also referred to Grell.

"I'm usually a very negotiable person, but I've grown tired of this," Dark scowled, attempting to shake Grell off his ankle.

"I shall never let you take my Sebby, you young and handsome man," Grell wailed.

"Me too, but I have one last bargain. I remove the moron from your foot and you leave with nothing," Sebastian produced one tiny silver teaspoon, "But this."

Though this didn't amuse Dark in the slightest, who had planned to make quite a lot from the considerable value of the painting, he did think about as, at the moment, his prime concern was getting Grell to release his grip from his ankle.

Eventually Dark grumbled with an annoyed tone to Sebastian, "Deal."

Sebastian's smirk grew across his face and he looked at Grell.

"Grell, if you let go of his ankle I promise I will never rendezvous with him again," Sebastian smiled.

"SE, BA, STIAN!" Grell shouted joyously as he leapt at Sebastian, who quickly ducked aside and Grell flew at Pluto, whose head still partially blocked the door.

"Drop the painting. Drop the knives and leave. Now," Sebastian ordered.

Dark dutifully obeyed these and swiped the teaspoon from Sebastian before leaping from the broken window and disappearing into the night.

"What a mess," Sebastian sighed.

_____

"Sebastian, what exactly happened in the library during the night?" Ciel sighed as he sat at the breakfast table with a bored expression.

"Just a minor break-in, Master Ciel. It was nothing really. I dealt with it without the loss of anything remotely valuable," Sebastian lied.

"Why is Grell passed out outside the library and why is Pluto sleeping in the house?" Ciel quizzed, but yet somehow still appeared uninterested.

"Pluto is in the house because I let him in. I heard that a burglar had been breaking into nobles' country mansions and I didn't want to risk Pluto being seen outside. As for Grell, I have no idea really," Sebastian lied again.

"What about the mess in the library? Looks like something happened. There's a smashed window and knives are lodged into the bookcase along with a pair of Grell's scissors," Ciel complained, "But the strangest was several strands of long purple hair. Doesn't sound like the normal type of burglar to me."

"I assure you, it was nothing big," Sebastian smiled, "After all, would I lie to you, my Lord?"

"Master Ciel," Bard said, as he approached Ciel, "It would appear that we have no silverware at all. It's all gone," he mumbled.

"Huh?" Ciel asked, stumped.

Sebastian's eye twitched with rage then shouted, "SON OF A..."

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this story.

This is it, I'm only writing it as a one chapter because it does everything I wanted it to. :D

Please review and thanks for reading.

Bye~!

Amy.


End file.
